mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Scum Mafia to Den Mafia
You are curious about this new mafia style that you may or may not have heard about somewhere and don't want to have to read our lengthy newbie guide. We understand. We want you as a member who is transitioning between what we call Scum Mafia to what we call Den Mafia to be as comfortable as possible. In order to do that, we have outlined 5 main differences that you should know before signing up for a game here. This is so you can understand what has changed and why we play the way we play. So these are the main differences. You might see a few terms and such that you don't know and might note some other minor changes. If you are a still a bit confused, please go read our Official Newbies Guide to Mafia. The point of all this is if you feel that you can be active and try this slightly modified version of Mafia give it a try. We hope that you give our version a try as we did yours and hope you stick around. Thanks for reading and again, welcome to MafiaManiac. Shorter Nights and Days *'Scum Mafia:' Typical Days and Nights can be anywhere from multiple days long (48-72 hours) to multiple weeks (almost a month at times). *'Den Mafia:' Typical Days and Nights are usually 24 hours long each. See cycles. Why do we have shorter cycles? Simply put, we feel that people lose focus when nights and days are super long and we want people to be active. Our definition of activity is simply being able to post once or twice a day and submit your night action. This creates activity and some really exciting days where you are struggling to discover who the baddie or scum is among you. You might think this is too small of a window to make sure everyone participates, but we never have problems with our members not getting on to participate. Games would take way too long and wouldn't be nearly as exciting if they were much longer than this. Roster Quoting *'Scum Mafia:' Votes are usually made in one post and are told to be highlighted/bolded/posted in color in order for hosts to acknowledge them. Hosts occasionally update the current vote standings. *'Den Mafia:' When someone casts a vote, they quote the MOST RECENT roster and use and put who they are voting for next to their names. Each nomination for a lynch is put in a different color as to keep tabs on who is voting for who. See Roster voting. Why do we use rosters? This change shouldn't come as a shock to most people. Too many times do people playing Scum Mafia struggle to keep a tally on who has votes on them let alone who is voting for whom. Our system uses that Reply or Quote button to our advantage and keeps a running roster detailing who is voting for whom. This way the players can keep track of the votes themselves without having to rely on a mod to keep track of the votes. I'm sure once you see how easy this style is you will want to bring it back to the site you came from. No Hammer Voting *'Scum Mafia:' Once you hit a majority the day ends and that is that. No other voting can take place. *'Den Mafia:' Voting happens the full day and will always end on time. Whoever has the majority at the end of the day is lynched. Why don't you guys use Hammer Voting? The reason is two-fold in this case. *One reason is that the baddies or scum can gain a significant advantage from this style. They can all flash vote with one of those random nonsense votes at the beginning of the day cycle and cause the hammer to be dropped. *The other one is the amount of excitement a day can have with a set time limit. When you are coming down to the final hours and minutes of the day cycle, many people are on trying to figure out what is going on and votes are flying all over the place, and nothing feels better than finding that baddie in the last seconds. The thrill you can get from that is absolutely amazing so having that short day really makes Mafia even more exciting. Story-Form Night Post and Revealed Roles *'Scum Mafia:' Roles are not given at the beginning of the game. Night Posts are just lists of who died and roles of dead people are revealed. *'Den Mafia:' Roles are given at the start of the game. Night Posts are long stories giving out a good deal of the night actions especially ones involved why certain actions did/did not happen. Roles of those people acted upon/killed AREN'T revealed (although still revealed if lynched). WAIT WHAT? That is right. We TELL all the roles at the beginning of the game. You might think that we are a bit crazy for doing this but hear us out. One of the most difficult things to do is determine which player is what role. When you don't have any clue what the roles are, your votes are cast for no reason whatsoever. Every thread has dumb reasoning for casting votes because you really have nothing on which to base your vote. So by having the roles and longer night posts, you can slowly start piecing the puzzle together. By NOT revealing roles for Nights and only during days, baddies and goodies can claim these roles if they can find out who they are. Sometime they have a role that can find out the identities of their dead comrades or they can just use their intuition to find out roles. Using little tricks like figuring out what roles are dead, what roles aren't acting and other things can be really helpful. If you are a baddie or scum, do you have the mafia prowess to claim another role and have information to back it up? If you are a goodie or town can you see through this weave of lies the baddies/scum are concocting? With the information gathered the game becomes more of a mind game. It involves almost a higher level of thinking where you have to use the information given to you and vote with a true purpose. Even after Night 1 the information present is enough to possibly catch someone in a lie so random voting isn't as prevalent. You might think that because of this we allow role revealing. It seems obvious that it could be a problem but we don't. We promote ROLE HINTING. If you are under pressure for a lynch and need to give away a little information as a defense, than just hint at your role. Obviously, don't reveal your role entirely else fear making the baddies job easier. It is a delicate balance that you will develop over time. By having the roles and the Night Post, the job of the host becomes much more fun. They get to design a game with extremely creative and fun roles based on known themes. The members are then encouraged to critique balance and contribute ideas. Also with the information in the Night Posts, the game becomes an elaborate story, filled with chapters relevant to the theme of the game while revealing critical information to the players. Some more experienced hosts can even balance out the sides mid-game NOT by killing off people as they feel like it but by leaking out certain info. We have games that don't reveal roles, don't reveal factions etc. but those aren't standard. The whole idea is that Mafia becomes more of a mind game in this way. There is just enough information to keep everyone interested but not so much is revealed that we already know what will happen. See Also *Transitional Guide on the MafiaManiac forum __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides